You Love Her
by shipsarelove
Summary: Fluffy stuff. Worth a read. Maura's POV and Jane's POV in different chapters, confessing their feelings for each other. Canon Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was practically screaming at the TV "YOU LOVE HER" for most of episode 4x13. So you could say I was inspired by that. Even though this is not related to the episode at all, and it's canon Rizzles so ... Hope you enjoy. Please favorite and review. Thank you**

* * *

You love how well she knows you. How you don't have to utter a single word for her to do the right thing. You don't have to mention how tiresome your last 16 hours were on your favorite Louboutins for her to grab your feet from where you lying next to her and rub it while you watch TV. You don't have to say the last case of a teenage girl being butchered is taking a toll on you for her arms to hold you tighter and longer.

You love how you two can seem to have a whole conversation only with your eyes, when other people are in the room and that much wanted physical contact isn't possible. You love that she understands your unspoken questions and answers them without sounds, and a smile at times. A smile that can be sad, can be a smirk, or just a genuine smile to say "I love you" back.

You haven't really said the word yet, neither of you since that day two months ago when you first kissed. You know now it'll have a different meaning and although you're not all too happy about this, you think it's for the best. It means that when the time comes (you're crossing your fingers it's rather sooner than later) it'll be more real. And you don't want a meaningless phrase thrown away before waving goodbye, or a greeting before you hang up. You want the whole important moment, eye contact, lips trembling "I love you." Because you do, you do love her.

You love her when she looks at you like you're a crystal thing that she's worried she might break, because it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. You love her also when she gets worried, and she scowls when you're upset and she'll do anything to bring you your smile back, just so you can bring hers too then. You love her when her pupils dilate when you wear a new dress or undress from an old one.

You love her during the day, at the precinct when she comes to watch you working, bounce ideas from you and also steal a kiss or two, at the crime scene when she's walking around like she owns the place, and her scowl only softens when she meets your eyes. At lunch when she'll indulge you and eat whatever healthy organic food you've picked for her, but will also order fries to go with it, just so you can smile and shake your head and she can grin back at you.

You love her during the night, oh how much you love her. When she doesn't need anything more than your body language to read you, and know exactly what you want. You love how she knows how to go softly and slowly, caressing every curve and kissing every part of your skin, taking her time, adoring you. How her hands flatten on your stomach and she moves her lips softly on your collarbone creating as much contact as she can. How those same lips after traveling over your upper body move on the inside of your thighs, just a little above your knee. And she smoothly licks and breathes her way up causing you to forget your own name but not hers. Never hers. Then she's inside you, warm and wet and if even her tongue wasn't so skilful, the noises she makes are your undoing. You love how she moves away just slightly to whisper against your moist flesh how beautiful you are, how good you taste and that she almost doesn't believe you're real. Yes, you love those nights.

But you also love the nights when she's relentless. When your teeth on her neck are enough for her to realize what you prefer that specific night. You love how she's almost rough, and her touch is raw, her teeth seek and mark the creamy skin of your chest. How she sucks your bottom lip, the pulse point in your neck, your nipples and the smooth skin below your breast. How love how her fingers enter you without warning and you both moan. You love her sweating skin against yours, her weight above you and how she adds her digits inside you and you grow louder. You ask for harder, deeper, her grunts on the shell of your ear sending shivers down your spine. You love how she gasps when you tighten around her and she never complains even though you know her left arm must be sore, she just pumps harder curling her fingers upward on the way out and pressing her thumb against you. You love her because she's everything in that moment, and she's everywhere, preventing all your senses to feel something that isn't hers. Skin, touch, warmth, pressure, smell, taste …. Pleasure, so much pleasure.  
You've only caught her staring at you once while you were practically shaking under her but you think she does it every time. And that sort of adoration in her eyes, mixed with pride and pure bliss it's what makes you love her more.

But to be honest your love intensifies when she lets go, when she just lies down and has that confused and innocent look in her eyes. You don't like the fact that she still can't fully trust you but the fact that she's willing to let you try it's enough for now. You love how she's unsure at times, even if it's only so you can whisper words of praising against her skin. You love that you know all her weak spots, and what she likes to be done to them. Soft brushing of lips against the inside of her wrist, chaste kisses all over her face just so she can squirm and then smile when you move lower. Soft nipping on her collar bone, only to grow the intensity on her nipples and elicit that delicious sound from her. A tight hold on her hips, your thumbs next to her hipbones like they belong there. You love that you're the only one who knows how sensitive her back is, as you're the only one to turn her around one time just so you could taste every part of her. But she still have favorites there, licking from the small of her back and up, along her vertebras will make her moan your name and get goosebumps, and the almost painful bite on the nape of her neck will result in an animalistic noise. You love how she gives you time before you pleasure her, but you love her more when she begs. You always take advantage asking for her to be more elaborate. If there's a sound better then Jane Rizzoli's throaty-more-than-usual voice saying "Please Maura, I want you inside me", you've never heard it.

And if there's a sight better than Jane Rizzoli looking down at you, her bottom lip between her teeth, her chest heaving and her eyes shining and wanton, you've never seen it either.  
Yes, you do love her, and when words aren't enough you'll turn them to actions, movements against and inside her and sometimes no movements at all. Times when she'll thread her fingers on your hair and still your head, just so she can set the pace with her hips, while your name mixes with "God" and profanity and interjections.

If someone were to ask you, you can't pick one single moment when you love her more, but one it's definitely high up the list. It's those few seconds before you fall asleep, be it clothed or naked, always as close as you can be, her arms wrapped around your middle, or your check pressed between her shoulder blades, so you can hear her heartbeat. She's not only who you're falling asleep with, but the one you'll wake up in the morning too. If you're lucky, every following morning for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

JANE'S POV

You love that she's always there. Every time you hurt, every time you're angry, and even sometimes when you completely break down. You love that her arm wraps effortlessly around your shoulder even though you haven't asked her to do so from fear of sounding weak. You love how she can affect you, without doing anything else except being there. How all the demons and worries in your head seem to vanish in her presence. How she can make you smile just by looking at you, how it's a good day if it end with her by your side, no matter what happens in between.  
You love how her hand on your arm or shoulder make all the anger vanish, leaving only warmth behind.

You love how in sync you are, both of you. How she seem to know your move before you make it, and how she always lets room for you to do so. How she won't hold your hand while in public, but if she senses a change in you, her touch will always come, be it a comforting squeeze on your thigh under the table, or an arm around your middle possessively, in the empty kitchen while your family dines in the other room, promising more for the hours to come.

You love every single small thing about her, even the things you pretend to dislike. You love her high heels and designer clothes, maybe cause her legs and bottom looked toned in them, and the expensive materials feel so good to the touch. Or maybe because you still remember that moment when she explained to you why she loved them, how in awe she was and the depth of that speech stayed with you.  
You love how she's always kind and understanding, but not naïve. How she looks small and fragile but you know she can be even stronger than you are. How she resorts to the logic when things don't make sense or are too intense to handle at the moment. You absolutely love her intelligence and her inability to keep information to herself. You've found it a little bit irritating at first, many years ago, but you love it now because it makes her who she is. This ridiculously smart, extremely adorable, and a little awkward human that you can't help but love.

You love her each day, every day, from sunrise to sunset.

You love the smell of omelets when it wakes you up the morning, even though it doesn't even compare to the feel of waking up pressed against her. You love when she's barefooted, bedhair and no make-up and it's so hard to keep your hands away from her. You love that smile she gives you, and how coffee is always ready, and the omelet has bacon and cheese on it, no matter how unhealthy that is. You both know she'll get her revenge at lunch, and you're not even complaining. You love her at work when you pick her brain in order to get yours to work, and even after all these years, you love the team that you two make. You love (and resent) her when she drops by your desk, strutting in all her glory, and she sometimes bends "innocently" and the view of her cleavage leaves you almost salivating. You love how she raises her eyebrow knowingly and says your name suggestively and you have to shake your head and refocus in her eyes.

You love how she turns you into this insatiable sexual being, and you're grateful for your stamina because you'd hate your body if you wouldn't be able to touch and enjoy her every time you want to. You've liked sex before yes, but the amount of it didn't matter, as long as it was present, but with her it's a totally different story.

You love the urgency in her touch, how she can't seem to get you close enough. You love the way she pulls you against herself after almost violently removing your clothes and how she slows after that. How she presses her palms flush on your back if you're on top of her, or how her hands squeeze your shoulders when she's straddling you. You love the moans she lets out when you kiss her neck and how she whimpers when you suck on her earlobe.

You love how sensitive her breast are and you are grateful for your self-control, if not a little proud. You know her previous lovers probably have enjoyed them too, but you doubt they ever took their time to stop and see what she really likes to be done to her. But you have, and she likes it when you take your time and you go gentle, fingertips just brushing one sensitive peak and hot breath on the other, until she can't take any more and arches up, guiding your head and mouth just where she needs it, but knowing better than to use your teeth. You love to tease her, even if it's just so you can feel her fingers in your scalp, pulling and scratching as she groans your name.

You love every part of her, every curve and how she moves around and against you. You don't know if you love her creamy, smooth and spotless skin more, or those parts with brown dots spread unevenly that make you just stare and adore her. She'll never admit it but she liked that one time when you made sure to press your lips on every single one of them, and you loved the smile and kiss you got after. You love how sensitive the inside of her thighs are and how you can make her squirm just by brushing your fingertips from the knee and going up.

You love her smell and you've become addicted to her taste. And you know she knows, even if just from the way your tongue never tires moving against and inside her, but you love fingers intertwining with yours while your hand rest on her abdomen and you love hips trying to push up while your hold won't let them. You love the sight of her biting her lip, eyes closed, and you fight to keep your eyes open, so you won't surrender to the feeling of wetness and hotness tightening against your fingers. You love her, and it's her almost-scream that prevents you from saying it, then and there.

You love the quietness after, how it's never uncomfortable or awkward, how you can just lay your weight on her, or feel her scalding skin press against every possible inch of yours and just stay there, until you get goosebumps.

You love how she will turn her back at you, but still be inviting, and you can put your arms around her and close the space so not even air can pass between you. You love falling asleep with lips brushing your fingertips, making you wonder how you ever got this lucky.  
Your last thought is the same as the last three months, a promise. You love her and one of these days you'll be brave and strong enough to tell her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been surprised and elated from the response this story has gotten. You are all wonderful and thank you very much.****  
****Cecilis has been the first one to review and even though very late, I've responded to their request. **

**I'll admit it's not as good as the Maura's POV but I think it suits Jane. It's more in character, less poetic, more practical and simple. I do hope you enjoy and reviews always make me smile.**


End file.
